


Sparring (or Choking the life out of him without meaning to) Drabble

by cephalopodcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Choking, Choking Kink, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopodcat/pseuds/cephalopodcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands are around Steve's neck and he can't decide to let go or keep going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring (or Choking the life out of him without meaning to) Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/ inspired by [ this ](http://37.media.tumblr.com/74366cfce6c396c27cbb26e3128da97e/tumblr_n69cw4YNIl1shazk0o1_400.png)image. 
> 
> Source of the image is unknown beyond [ this](http://shamolock.tumblr.com/post/87050697909) tumblr post, if ANYONE knows it, please inform me so I can give the best credit!
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr [here!](http://cephalopod-werecat.tumblr.com)

Bucky blinks back to himself, and they're in the training room. He's on his hands and knees over Steve, fingers wrapped around his best friend's throat more tightly than he can possibly excuse away. 

He's breathing hard, and he can;t seem to find enough air. Neither can Steve. 

Reluctantly, after a few seconds, he loosens his grip, eyes wide, but he hides it by keeping his face down. His hair covers a good amount of his expression. 

Steve is still breathing. Hard. But breathing. And he doesn't fight it. 

It's only after a few more minutes that Bucky realizes how uncomfortably hard he is, and he runs a thumb along the tendon in Steve's neck. 

Steve's breathing is harsh and raspy. 

And he's hard too.

~~~~

"Steve?"

"Ngh."

"Steve?! Steve, you okay?"

"Uhhhhh." Steve says. He opens his eyes to focus on Bucky's face hovering over his. There's a heavy metal hand on his chest, and... said hand is no longer on his throat.

Hmm.

"Fine, Buck." Steve manages, pulling in air desperately. (Partially because he realized he had NOT been breathing for a few seconds there.) 

Bucky doesn't seem to believe him, kneeling next to him and tucking his flesh-and-blood hand under his shoulder to try and get him to sit up. "Steve, shit, I'm so fucking sorry..."

Steve thinks standing would be a really bad idea. (at least until he can convince himself to stop focusing on how _close_ Bucky was and get his dick to behave again.) "S'fine. I'm fine."

"Can you stand?"

"I...think I am going to lie here on the floor a bit longer, thank you."


End file.
